Let it be
by Loyal Idjit
Summary: Conservo en mi viejo cuaderno de notas un suceso capaz de quitarnos la vida a mi amigo Sherlock Holmes y a mi, si éste saliera a la luz. Mas no he podido evitar contar esta historia, al menos para mis adentros, porque como él dice, yo soy todo un romántico poeta. Por supuesto, quemaré estas hojas apenas acabe de poner el punto final a la historia. CANONHOLMES / HATSON-JOHNLOCK
1. Chapter 1

Conservo en mi viejo cuaderno de notas un suceso capaz de quitarnos la vida a mi amigo Sherlock Holmes y a mi, si éste saliera a la luz. Mas no he podido evitar contar esta historia, al menos para mis adentros, porque como él dice, yo soy todo un romántico poeta. Por supuesto, quemaré estas hojas apenas acabe de poner el punto final a la historia.

Era una calurosa tarde de verano, el sol brillaba con toda su intensidad y Baker Street parecía ser un horno de fundición, que en lugar de metal, retenía seres humanos dentro. Bueno, Sherlock Holmes no era exactamente alguien que pueda ser considerado un ser humano para los extraños. Sin embargo, él y yo sabíamos que lo era y eso era suficiente para ambos.

No había mucho lugar donde estar fresco en el 221, nuestras ventanas yacían abiertas de par en par a la espera de alguna brisa pero llevaba ya un buen rato sin pasar ninguna. Y por supuesto, el clima no era el mejor para realizar experimentos por lo que Holmes estaba especialmente irritable.

—Es increíble, Watson. —dijo luego de un rato, mirando hacia la calle con la voz llena de fastidio—. El mundo criminal se ha detenido por las altas temperaturas. ¡Qué monótona está la ciudad sin la niebla que impulsa a los criminales al éxtasis del crimen!

Puse mis ojos en blanco ante semejante exageración y, luego de unos cuantos minutos, me volví a tomar el diario, con la esperanza de encontrar algo para entretener a mi querido amigo. Pero no pude siquiera leer la segunda página cuando un chirrido agudo resonó contra las paredes y me hizo palpitar las sienes. Holmes había tomado el violín por primera vez desde hacía meses y al parecer éste estaba algo desafinado. Por suerte, luego de esa nota, las que le siguieron coordinaron en perfecta armonía y la melodía que formó no fue más que exquisita. Embriagado por la música alcé la vista solo para encontrarme la esbelta figura del detective que traía unos pantalones de vestir y solo una camisa blanca remangada hasta los codos tal y como la mía. Me sorprendí al ver que sus pies se hallaban libres de los zapatos, consecuencia del calor posiblemente. Traía los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa se curvaba con suavidad en sus labios, parecía haberse olvidado de mi presencia.

A mi me gustaba cuando eso sucedía, porque no había ningún momento en el que él luciera tan en paz, tan humano como lo hacía cuando se dejaba llevar por el violín. Me avergüenza admitir que ha habido momentos en los que he dudado de que haya un corazón bombeando sangre caliente tras su pecho, pero son muy pocos los momentos en los que realmente he tenido certeza de ello.

La burbuja en la que estábamos sumidos se rompió cuando otra nota desafinada salió de las cuerdas del instrumento y Sherlock Holmes abrió los ojos. Me atrapó mirándole. Esas monedas de plata me devolvían la mirada con tal intensidad que me sentía caer en ellas como si fuera por la fuerza gravitatoria. No era un hombre excepcionalmente guapo, pero tenía una manera de ser, de moverse y una voz que hacía que fuese, tal vez solo a mis ojos, considerado hermoso.

—¿Puedo preguntarle, mi querido Watson, por qué se ha sonrojado?

No había notado el calor que se extendió desde mi cuello hasta mis mejillas cuando la palabra "hermoso" resonó en mi mente, sola, como un eco en una habitación vacía hasta que Holmes me hizo esa pregunta.

—¿Y bien..?

—El calor. —respondí rápidamente, evitando mirarle a los ojos.

—Hmm... Sí... El calor... —contestó dejando el violín sobre la mesa.

Por supuesto, no lucía nada convencido. No obstante, no había nada de lo que debiera converserle, ¿Acaso pensar que alguien es hermoso -sea hombre o mujer- me incrimina de alguna manera? ¡No!

Nos quedamos los dos viéndonos en silencio por un rato largo hasta que sin mediar palabra se metió en su habitación.

El aire que retenía en mi pecho sin que lo notara salió en forma de suspiro apenas quedé solo, masajeé mi cara con las manos en un intento de despejar mi mente y la calma me inundó. Oía los pasos de mi amigo moverse impaciente por dentro de su habitación, estaba pensado. Pasaron treinta minutos y la puerta se abrió, Sherlock Holmes salió corriendo de ella. Con dedos frenéticos alcanzó el frasco de cocaína del ángulo de la chimenea y sonrió con satisfacción. El pánico me invadió.

—¡Holmes! —exclamé mientras iba hacia él e intentaba arrebatarle el frasco—. Deme eso.

—No. —Respondió burlón.

—Holmes, hace mucho calor, está deshidratándose continuamente, ¡si se inyecta puede afectarle gravemente!

—Pues entonces espero haber vivido plenamente. —me respondió con sorna.

—Déjese de bromas por favor, —murmuré, comenzando a enfadarme.

Como él me quitaba una cabeza de alto tuve que ponerme a dar saltitos para alcanzar el frasco que sostenía con el brazo en alto; no lo logré, solo pude tirarlo hacia abajo dejando su rostro a centímetros del mío. Sus ojos gris piedra parecían atravesarme, pude sentir mi pulso acelerarse. Sherlock Holmes sonrió.

—Lo siento. —susurró haciendo que su aliento a tabaco me diera de lleno en la cara. Me quedé inmóvil hasta que Holmes se movió y yo caí desplomado al suelo.

—Lo siento, mi querido Watson. —repitió, riendo como un niño, mientras se encaminaba a su sillón de terciopelo y llenaba el tubo de vidrio con esa maldita solución al mismo tiempo. Se recostó sobre el sillón y sin titubear dejó que la afilada aguja se le clavara en la piel del antebrazo mientras empujaba el suave émbolo hacia delante y se dejaba caer hacia atrás, profundamente satisfecho.

Me levanté furioso del suelo y le arranqué el frasco de las manos, pensando seriamente en arrojarlo por la ventana pero sin el valor suficiente para hacerlo.

—No puedo creerlo, Holmes —dije con los ojos fijos en el pequeño objeto, incapaz de mirarle a la cara—. ¿Tan poco le importa mi opinión? ¿El que me preocupe por usted? —pregunté con un deje de dolor.

—Usted no entiende, Watson, necesitaba alejar esos pensamientos de mi mente, se ponen cada vez más intensos y difíciles de controlar... —Su voz sonó tan cargada de pesar que tuve que darme la vuelta y mirarlo. Se cubría el rostro con las manos. Parecía un niño asustado de haber cometido una travesura que se salió de control.

Me puse de rodillas frente a él para quedar a la altura de su rostro, dejé el frasco en el suelo y le retiré suavemente las manos de su semblante.

—¿Sobre qué? —Pregunté en un susurro. Me miró sorprendido por un segundo, sonrió apenado y bajó la vista a sus manos.

—Sobre tí, John.

Puedo jurar que mi corazón se detuvo en el momento en que mi nombre, —jamás usado antes por él—, salió de sus labios. Un calor extraño se extendió en mi pecho, y mis ojos se nublaron.

—¿Qué... Qué quiere... Quieres decir? —Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo para poder hablar sobre los latidos de mi corazón, que latía desbocado y apunaba mis oídos.

Sherlock Holmes alzó la vista y me miró ligeramente exasperado por unos segundos, inspiró aire suavemente y su mirada se suavizó cuando me habló.

—Estoy enamorado de tí.

El asombro que sentí en ese momento fue imposible de comparar con cualquiera que pude haber experimentado antes. Busqué mi voz por mi garganta, subiendo el aire y bajándolo como si hubiese corrido un maratón, sin poder encontrarla. Mis manos que aún sostenían las de Holmes comenzaron a sudar y de pronto pensé que iba a desmayarme.  
Los ojos de mi amigo se posaron en mí, mirándome llenos de preocupación.

—¡Lo siento tanto, mi querido Watson! ¿Está usted bien?  
—Yo… Yo no sé qué decirle, Holmes. —Fue pura decepción lo que salió de mis labios esa tarde. Supe, por la manera en que soltó mi agarre del suyo, que lo nuestro se había arruinado para siempre.

No murmuró palabra alguna cuando me levanté del suelo, solo se estiró con suavidad hacia donde estaba el frasco y, tomándolo con seguridad entre sus dedos, volvió a llenar la jeringa. Las emociones habían sido drenadas de su rostro frío y análitico.

* * *

Al día siguiente mis maletas se encontraban cargadas y yo ya tenía el horario de mi tren. No pude hacer nada para evitarlo. Holmes, con voz de hielo, me había pedido que le concediera un último favor y dejara Baker Street.

Cuando salí de lo que había sido mi habitación por muchos años, me dirigí a tomar un último desayuno en el 221. Me sentía mal por mi amigo, me sentía horrible, y muy en el fondo, me hubiera querido decirle que yo también tenía sentimientos por él. Pero lo que él sentía no era recíproco, yo no lo amaba. Él no merecía que yo le mintiera.

Y sin embargo, aquel sentimiento que tanto mal nos había causado a ambos, brillaba por su ausencia en el rostro que divisé esa mañana. Fue como si de pronto hubiéramos regresado al día en el que nos habíamos mudado. Holmes no medió palabra y no se molestó en despegar la mirada del periódico que sostenía entre sus manos.  
Muchas veces, entre los sorbos que le daba a mi café, pensé en agregar algo para entablar conversación pero lo único que conseguía era abrir y cerrar mi boca sin decir nada. El sabor parecía arrancado de mi lengua a cada trago, y la amargura que era nula en el café se colaba entre mis labios y se deslizaba por mi esófago.

Mi mente no conseguía cohibir una razón cuerda para lo que había pasado, me sentía abatido por todas las emociones que nos habían atravesado a ambos en estos dos días. Y la voz de Holmes todavía me sonaba en la cabeza:

—_¿Puedo preguntarle, mi querido Watson, por qué se ha sonrojado? _

La respuesta a esa pregunta era algo que no podía descubrir, mi corazón se hallaba reacio a cooperar, pero mi razón me decía que, en definitiva, no era lo que le dije a Holmes cuando me encontraba en el suelo. Pero al mismo tiempo, no podía llamarlo amor, me era imposible.

Sherlock Holmes, el gran análitico, la mente más brillante de Londres, la máquina sin corazón, resultaba sí tener uno, y éste me pertenecía.

—Holmes…

Sus ojos, a menudo tan fríos, se posaron en mí tan cálidos y llenos de esperanza que, por una vez, pude ver al humano debajo de ese intelecto suyo, esperando una respuesta.

—¿Sí?

—Yo… sólo quisiera decirle que, por todo lo que hemos pasado juntos, siento que tenga que nuestra amistad tenga que terminar de esta manera.

Y diciendo esto, me puse mi sombrero, tomé mis maletas, y me fui, aun sintiéndome como el monstruo más grande que haya existido.

_**Fin de la primera parte.**_

* * *

**¿Qué tal? Ando medio durmiéndome sobre el teclado, se preguntarán, si es que lo saben, que diablos hago con un Hatson cuando tengo que escribir dos OS para unos retos donde ando metida. Bueno, pues, el hecho es que comencé esta historia en Marzo y como no tengo la inspiración necesaria para los OS que debo decidí continuar esto. No se suponía que tuviera dos partes ni que tampoco terminara así pero no sé que me pasó xD**

**Edito: One Shoot:** Historia de un capítulo único.

**Hatson: **La pareja Johnlock ambientada en la época victoriana, o sea,** la de los libros. **

Muchas gracias por leer.

_**Loyal Idjit.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Cursaba la mitad de Febrero, en el año 1894, y yo me encontraba yendo a mi nueva consulta cerca de la estación de Waterloo. Llevaba ya un año sin saber nada de mi amigo Sherlock Holmes. Lo más extraño de todo era que las cosas habían pasado tan rápido que, en menos de lo que pudiera haber imaginado, me hallaba solo.

La primera noche fue la peor de todas, la soledad me golpeó como si me hubieran dado un puñetazo y comencé a añorar la compañía que me brindaba, tan generosamente, el detective consultor. Me negaba a oír lo que me trataba de gritar el corazón, tal vez porque en el fondo sabía que aquello iba a romperme en mil pedazos.

Y, había pasado, que apenas apoyé la cabeza sobre la almohada de lo que sería la habitación de mi nuevo hogar, mi mente me jugó la más horrenda de las bromas. No me costó mucho quedarme dormido a pesar de que yo creí que sufriría de insomnio hasta que me acostumbrara a el cambio de hogar. Fue entonces cuando tuve un sueño. Me encontraba nuevamente en Baker Street, Holmes se encontraba sentado en su sillón, dándome la espalda, y fumando en silencio. Yo intenté acercarme sin éxito, pues cada paso que daba parecía alejarme más del detective.

—No se desgaste, Watson. —me dijo Sherlock Holmes, aún sin mirarme— No quiero que se me acerque.

No podía decir que aquello me sorprendiera después de todo, pero algo dentro de mí se rompió al escuchar el frío tono de su voz.

—¿Puede oírme? —pregunté.

—Sí. —me respondió cortante.

—_¿Quiere oírme? _—pregunte de nuevo.

—No.

Luego de un rato de largo e incómodo silencio decidí preguntarle lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza.

—¿Por qué lo hizo?

Tardó unos momentos en responderme.

—¿El qué?

—Confesarse, de la última persona que hubiera esperado algo así sería de usted.

Se quedó en silencio mientras yo observaba las volutas moradas de humo que le salían de la pipa, hasta que se puso de pie y se acercó unos cuantos pasos viendo hacia mí. La pipa había desaparecido de sus manos. Sus ojos me miraron tan fríos como hace un momento lo había estado su voz y, esta vez, casi pude oír el sonido de algo quebrándose en mi interior.

—Como bien le había dicho antes, mis sentimientos por usted habían ido en aumento de una manera tan fuerte que llegué a sentirme abrumado por ellos. —comenzó, con los mismos ademanes que solían salir a la luz cada vez que explicaba cómo había resuelto algún caso—. Y yo comenzaba a cansarme de ello. Me distraía y, a menudo, opacaba cosas que, bajo mi criterio, eran más importantes. Nunca he sido un hombre que raye en lo cobarde, Watson, pero esta situación tenía algo a lo que nunca me había visto obligado a enfrentarme antes y se trataba de los sentimientos. Sentimientos que nunca creí ser capaz de sentir por nadie, y que, por supuesto, _nunca esperé que nadie sintiera por mi persona. _

Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos con insistencia por unos segundos al decir las últimas palabras.

—Fue por eso, —retomó Holmes con un suspiro—, que vi la cocaína como una salida para poder decirle todo lo que siento por usted. Un empujoncito de valentía. Porque no tiene idea de lo que es sentir por primera vez una emoción con tal brusquedad. Es como aprender a caminar; crees que lo puedes manejar, porque es solo un paso a la vez, cuando antes de siquiera poder reaccionar ya te has caído al suelo.

Yo me quedé sin decir nada, sentía mi corazón acelerado, saltando con emoción tras mis costillas.

—Me mentíste, John. —murmuró Holmes de repente, con tono alegre, acercándose lentamente hacia mí, y los ojos chispeantes, mucho más cálidos que antes—. Sientes exactamente lo mismo que yo. (Un paso) Sino, (Otro más), ya me hubieras detenido.

Sus largos dedos me acariciaron la mejilla y yo cerré los ojos casi por instinto.

—Holmes…

Sus labios se apoyaron con gentileza sobre los míos y sus manos me tomaron con suavidad del rostro. Su boca se movía con un poco de torpeza sobre la mía, sin embargo, no le costó mucho tomar un buen ritmo; aunque fui yo quien tomó las riendas, cuando mi lengua rozó su labio inferior, pidiendo permiso dentro de su boca. La pasión que nos invadió en ese instante fue tal que ambos acabamos tirándonos sobre el sillón en el que hacía algunos momentos, Sherlock Holmes se hallaba sentado. Chocamos dientes y soltamos suspiros, y yo al fin pude arrancarme la venda que me cegaba, amaba a Sherlock Holmes, tanto como él me amaba a mí.

Pero, como debí haber imaginado, todo aquello era, literalmente, un sueño. Nunca había sentido la desilusión de la manera que lo hice al ver las paredes lánguidas de mi habitación. Mis dedos fueron instintivamente hacia mis labios fríos, en busca del calor que había osado inventar mi mente, sin poder encontrar un solo rastro. Luego de aquel sueño ya no pude volver a dormir, demasiado arrepentido y abrumado por la reciente revelación, me quedé en vela hasta que amaneció.

* * *

—Por favor, señora Hudson, tiene que dejarme entrar.

Después de darme cuenta de mi error, decidí arreglarlo inmediatamente, mas no contaba con este pequeño inconveniente.

—Créame, doctor, ya he intentado conseguir que cambie de opinión, pero ya sabe como es Holmes.

Después de eso, me cerró la puerta, y yo me fui, con la cabeza gacha. Mientras me alejaba, sentí que alguien me observaba, y tuve que contener las ganas de mirar hacia la ventana, donde mi corazón esperaba que Holmes estuviera asomado. Volví todos los días durante un mes, mas al verme sin resultados, dejé de concurrir al 221.

He de reconocer que me he ido demasiado por las ramas. Tal y como dije al comienzo, me encontraba yendo a mi consulta, los pacientes variaban siempre dependiendo el día, pero aquel fue uno relativamente tranquilo, excepto por un señor mayor que se plantó frente a mi consulta cuando yo ya me estaba yendo.

Era un hombre bajo, de espalda curvada y cabello gris. Tenía la frente ancha y arrugada. Colgaban de su nariz ganchuda un par de gafas redondas de color negro, por lo que intuí que aquel caballero era ciego. Tría en su mano derecha un bonito bastón de color blanco que lo confirmaba. Su vestimenta era sencilla y modesta, vestía un traje de color marrón y un pantalón a juego, junto con un par de zapatos viejos.

—Me gustaría atenderme. —dijo con voz rasposa.

—Lo siento. —respondí yo—. Me estoy yendo, si el asunto no es muy grave, vuelva en una hora, habrá otro doctor dispuesto a ayudarlo.

—Me quiero atender con usted. —me respondió con la terquedad característica de los hombres mayores.

—No hará diferencia si lo atiendo yo o el doctor Jeffrey. —Le respondí, tratando de ser paciente.

—A mi me dijeron que esta era la consulta del doctor Watson, es con él con quien quisiera atenderme.

Consideré los pros y los contras y, finalmente, lo ingresé a mi consulta, esto era mucho mejor que la soledad de mi departamento.

—Bien, —comencé una vez que se sentó en la camilla, mientras me ponía de espaldas para coger los utensilios que se suelen usar para la revisión diaria—. ¿Cuál es el problema?

—Me duele el pecho. Como si me lo aplastaran con una mano y me retorcieran los órganos con los dedos.

—¿Sufre usted problemas cardíacos?

—No de la clase que suele salir en los chequeos.

—¿De qué clase sería eso?

—De los que provoca tener el corazón roto.

Me volteé entendiendo las palabras de aquel hombre, dispuesto a darle consuelo cuando me topé nada más y nada menos con el rostro pesaroso de Sherlock Holmes. Yacían a su lado la peluca gris junto con las cejas, la nariz falsa, las gafas y el bastón. Sus ojos grises me miraban ojerosos y maltrechos.

—¡Holmes! —no sé cómo me detuve de lanzarme a sus brazos apenas le reconocí. Mi corazón se rompió un poco más, al ver el estado tan deplorable en el que se encontraba.

—No puedo más. —murmuró mirando al suelo—. No puedo.

Pensé que mis ojos me engañaban al ver al frío analítico al borde del llanto.

—Así es, mi querido Watson, —contestó con una sonrisa triste, leyéndome el pensamiento—, no debería sorprenderse de lo muy miserable que puede hacer el amor a una persona.

Lo miré fijo, haciéndole una pregunta silenciosa, que sabía, me iba a responder.

—Por favor. —murmuró.

Y yo me le acerqué y le rodeé con mis brazos, sintiendo como el calor de su cuerpo me reconfortaba, me hacía latir el corazón de nuevo. Le oí decir mi nombre entre murmullos, y, nuevamente me costó creer que se tratara del mismo hombre que tuve la fortuna de conocer aquel día en el laboratorio, enfrascado en sus tubos de ensayo. Lo estreché más fuerte entre mis brazos por un buen rato, hasta que él rompió el abrazo y me miró a los ojos, diciendo:

—Te necesito. Te necesito de nuevo en Baker Street. Quejándote del desorden, curioseando por mis primeros casos... Por favor, John,

Su voz suspiró mi nombre y pude sentirlo acercándose con cautela. Sentía su aliento en mi cuello, donde tuvo el atrevimiento, luego, de plantarme un beso. Un jadeo de mi parte fue la consecuencia de aquello, que acabó derribando las pocas dudas que me quedaban y hacerme abalanzarme sobre él en busca del calor de sus labios.

Y Sherlock Holmes atendió a mi pedido silencioso con algo de dificultad, dándome primero, un beso casto en los labios que fue tan torpe que me hizo soltar una risita.

—Lo siento, ya sabes que soy bastante nuevo en esto. —murmuró, sonrojado, separándose de mí visiblemente avergonzado.

Yo volví a reír y luego le dije:

—No te preocupes, tendremos mucho tiempo cuando volvamos a Baker Street.

* * *

**No saben cuánto me costó escribir esto, realmente espero que les haya gustado y parfavar, parfavar, si pueden dejénme un review. :)**

_**Loyal Idjit.**_


End file.
